


woah now, slow down (i think he needs to go now)

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Implied Cheating, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Songfic, Top Kim Hongjoong, but theres no pet play, cos u know me lol., honghwa, im just built different ok, its 1 am why did i write this, no im not writing bttm joong, petnames, seongjoong, this is pretty vanilla tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He isn’t supposed to be laying onto Hongjoong’s bed, body sprawled out onto the sheets, legs held open as Hongjoong undoes his belt and takes his shirt off in one go.(Seonghwa has an affair with Hongjoong. It's wrong, but he can't help it - The younger is irresistible.)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	woah now, slow down (i think he needs to go now)

**Author's Note:**

> ...lol
> 
> songs i listened to while making this : better than me by doja cat, off to the races by lana del ray, often by the weeknd and positions by ariana grande.
> 
> title from fuckboi by gianni & kyle

Seonghwa isn’t supposed to be here  –  He isn’t supposed to be laying onto Hongjoong’s bed, body sprawled out onto the sheets, legs held open as Hongjoong undoes his belt and takes his shirt off in one go.

“It’s gonna hurt, kitten,” Hongjoong coos as he holds up his hands to the older’s face. “My nails ‘re long. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Seonghwa gulps nervously and nods. Hongjoong gives him a smile. “Alright, kitten.” He leans down and kisses onto the older’s lips before grabbing the bottle of lube and drizzling it onto his fingers.

It’s true, what Hongjoong had said. It’s going to hurt  –  His nails are long, coated in neon colors that glow in the dark, but Seonghwa is willing to go through the pain for the pleasure. If he’s being honest, he really just wants to get dicked down and get taken care of by Hongjoong, but Hongjoong is all about safety and he doesn’t want to hurt Seonghwa (much less hurt his insides), so the process will be much slower thanks to Hongjoong asking him if he’s okay with the pain.

His breath hitches when he feels a wet finger draw circles onto his rim. He holds in his breath when Hongjoong’s finger enters him slowly, sticky and cold with lube, dripping onto their skin.

He yelps when the finger is all the way in. Hongjoong looks down at him, blue hair all messed up and long on the sides, lips slick with saliva and parted slightly, brows raised in concern and eyes filled with lust and desire. Seonghwa melts.

“Are you alright?” Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa nearly tears up at the younger’s sweet tone of voice. He nods, too busy panting lightly to form coherent words. Hongjoong smiles at him again. “Good. I’m gonna put another one in, alright?”

And Seonghwa nods, because he’s so overwhelmed with the desire and need to have Hongjoong inside of him, and then Hongjoong slips another finger inside, and he pants harder now. It takes a couple moments for his lust-covered mind to form a sentence so he can give the younger the signal to continue.

“...Keep going,” He breathes out.

So, Hongjoong does. He crouches down and thrusts his fingers in and out, nails hitting his walls painfully, and Seonghwa shrieks when the other’s long nails brush against his prostate. Hongjoong immediately leans down to capture his lips into a short, sweet kiss.

The action is so simple, yet it doesn’t fail to make Seonghwa feel all mushy and warm inside. He keens, back arching off the bed when Hongjoong adds a third finger. It’s a lot to handle, but Seonghwa doesn’t let down his guard, instead lets Hongjoong stretch him in all the right ways and lets him go deeper and harder and faster, gasping when Hongjoong’s fingers curl up and hit his prostate.

Whatever pain he felt before, whatever guilt was there before Hongjoong skillfully worked him up, is mostly gone. Still, the little voice in the back of his head tells him that what he’s doing is wrong, he shouldn’t be laying bare on the younger male’s bed and his chest definitely shouldn’t be covered in hickeys. He should be at home, reading a book or something, he should be on his spouse’s bed, sleeping with-

“Hwa? Are you with me?” Hongjoong’s fingers have stopped thrusting, instead rubbing lightly onto his prostate, and Seonghwa nearly forgets to respond. He salivates his dry mouth and nods. “Yeah,” He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around the other’s neck. “Kiss me.”

Hongjoong kisses him again, all tongue and teeth and it’s so wet, Seonghwa moans into the other’s mouth. He whimpers when Hongjoong slowly pulls his fingers out, but Hongjoong just chuckles and kisses his chest for the nth time that night.

Seonghwa watches Hongjoong lube up his dick with heavy lidded eyes, the only source of light being the dimly-lit lamp sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. He lightly pants as Hongjoong walks up to him and presses the head of his cock to his entrance.

“Hey, pause,” Hongjoong announces. “Are you alright with me… Y’know, fucking you? I don’t want you to feel like, bad or anything,” He caresses the older’s hips with his thumbs. Seonghwa opens his eyes and tears up at Hongjoong’s careful words and touches. He nods. “It's okay. You can go on, I can take it.”

Hongjoong giggles and pecks his lips, immediately looking down to press into Seonghwa’s hole. He’s not small, but he’s not that big, either, yet the stretch still slightly burns. Seonghwa’s eyes widen and he moans from the younger’s cock hitting his walls in all the right places, pressing hard when he reaches deep. Seonghwa allows himself to let go, to lose himself into the pleasure, to forget that he has a spouse waiting for him at home, to get drunk on Hongjoong’s lips and his cock because he deserves it. He’s worked so hard, Hongjoong even agrees.  


“Tap my shoulder when you’re okay to go on,” Hongjoong pants. “Safe word is carrot.”

Seonghwa giggles at the comedy of it all - Hongjoong is inside of him, they’re both naked and sweaty, they’re on Hongjoong’s bed and there’s lube everywhere, yet the safe word Hongjoong decides on is carrot. Not the most attractive word, but it’ll do.

When he’s calmed down, he taps on Hongjoong’s shoulder, and the latter gives him a warm smile before thrusting in slowly. Seonghwa rolls his eyes playfully. “You can go harder, Joong. I’m not made of glass.”

The younger rolls his eyes too, but like him, it’s playful. He smirks and caresses his hips before thrusting a bit faster.

The head of Hongjoong’s cock brushes against his prostate with each thrust - Not completely there, but it’s just small enough to lightly press on it, enough to have Seonghwa preening his back and moaning, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Hongjoong groans, but not in an ugly way - In a beautiful, manly way, it sounds like heaven to Seonghwa’s ears… Even though he’s agnostic.

His hips snap faster and harder, skin hitting on skin. Hongjoong’s eyes stare down at him, hands holding onto his hips so tight it’ll definitely leave marks and bruises, and Seonghwa loves the attention. He moans louder, clenches tighter on Honjoong’s cock, smirking when the younger lets out a grunt of sexual frustration.

“Fuck, kitten,” Hongjoong says, shakily, thanks to his body moving fast against Seonghwa’s. “Mhm, that’s right, clench your hole on my dick, yeah, fuck.”

Hongjoong stops his hips momentarily, angles them, and then thrusts in once, deep and hard, and then Seonghwa shrieks, because shit, the younger’s cock is nestled right on his prostate. Hongjoong starts snapping his hips harder again, and Seonghwa holds onto his neck and brings him down for another heated kiss.

“Close, close,” Seonghwa breathes out, sobbing when the younger kisses him again.

“Me too,” Hongjoong pants, and then he’s reaching down to quickly jerk Seonghwa off to completion. Seonghwa immediately comes, white coating his stomach.

“Oh fuck,” Hongjoong gasps, and his hips stutter before he pulls out and drives himself off the edge. He moans as he comes across Seonghwa’s chest, glittery eyes closing and brows furrowing. Seonghwa thinks he looks like an angel.

Hongjoong slumps across the space next to Seonghwa on the bed, and they’re both panting with exhaustion when reality hits Seonghwa like a truck. He has to go home to his spouse soon - Maybe not tonight, but definitely soon, or else they’ll start worrying and blow his phone up. But fuck, he’s tired, and he’s in love with another man who loves him back, it’s only natural for him to want to stay in bed with Hongjoong.

“Hey,” Hongjoong cradles his cheeks and turns his head to face him. “You’re gonna be okay. Alright? Just sleep, I’ll clean us up later,” He pecks the older’s lips.

Seonghwa nods, holding on tight to Hongjoong as the latter pulls the sheets over them, and he closes his eyes and allows sleep to take over him as Hongjoong cradles his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> song rec : video games by lana del rey


End file.
